He was always watching
by Matty-Uchiha
Summary: Jeff x Reader Fanfic. It's rather short, but I hope you'll read it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

*A/N: This is a Jeff x Reader fanfic for you. As a gay guy, I wrote this as myself and Jeff, but i've made it so anyone can read it. It's only short, and I finsihed it very quickly. I hope you like it and review it 3 *

He was watching...

I rested my head on the pillow. It'd been a very long day, and all I wanted to do was sleep. It was a little chilly in the room tonight, but I just snuggled up in my bed sheets. With a deep sigh I fell to sleep.

However, I still couldn't shake that odd feeling I had. Like I was being watched.

The next morning I sat on the sofa, eating some toast. It was almost time to get ready to go out, but before then I just chilled on the sofa. I was watching the news. Something bad had happened two nights before...

_'A man was found brutally murdered in his home two nights ago. The police are looking for a man who was seen leaing the scene. He wore a white hoddie and black trousers. No one has reported what this demons face is like yet. We'll inform you with updates as we get them'._ The reporter read from his notes. I flicked the channel over, I did't want to hear about that sort of thing. It reminded me of the old country.

Someone was murdered back home. By a killer.

Called Jeff.

Jeff's story was a sad one, his brother and himself being bullied, threatened, by Randy. A local trouble maker that even I had to deal with. Jeff had apparently stabbed one of the boys in the arm, Randy or one of his lackeys. His brother was arrested for Jeff's assault of the boys. Then, I had heard that he was burned and bleached by the same boys. I don't remember the story in detail. That was some years ago. I feel so sorry him. He was such a sweet boy back in school.

I was in his class at school, before the accident.

He'd be about 17 by now, He went missing at about 14 years old. 3 years he's been running.

And killing...

After a long day, I went into my bedroom, and sat on the bed. I didn't lie down yet, I wanted to read some FanFiction first. A little time to relax before bed. I felt it again. Being watched. I looked around the dim room, and didn't see anything out of place. I couldn't shake the feeling though. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. It was then I heard it.

"You look tired." I heard echo through my darkened bedroom. I looked at the corner I felt it came from. And he walked out of the shadows. Jeff...

His black hair hung just past his shoulders. His pale, leathery white skin contrasting with the blackness that surrounded him. His white hoodie stained red with patches of dried blood. His hood was down, so I could see his hair. It was beautiful... He stepped forward, it was then I saw the glinting knife in his hand. No blood on it, this knife was fresh. His left hand was still in his hoodie pocket. I looked at him intensely. His dead eyes, surrounded in black rims.

"There's still a glint in your eyes Jeff." I said out-loud. He was taken back a bit, and he stared at me with confusion. I carried on. "I knew you were watching, I could feel it last night, and the night before. What are you doing here?" I asked, calmly. I don't think anyone spoke to him as if he were human for a long time. It was silent for a little while.

"I came because you looked tired when I saw you in the park. coming home from that party Saturday night. I like the park, it's easier to find those who need to go to sleep." His gritty voice shook the silence of the room away. His voice was gritty, but still had an unusal undertone. A softness laced into his voice.

"How about you?" I asked. "Your eyelids are gone. How tired must you be?" He stared at me, his dead eyes fixed on me. "I remember back at school, you fell to sleep in class a couple of times." I giggled a little.

"You were watching me in class?" He asked. He didn't sound like a demon to me, just a lost man who needed help.

"Of course, you were only there one day before your brother was taken, but in those few weeks after, I saw how upset you were. You kept going to sleep though. I remembered how innocent you looked, how sweet you were. And still are." I said, looking back at him.

"I'm a killer you know." He grinned. "I send people to sleep. What makes you think I won't do it to you too?" He asked.

"I know you'll send me to sleep Jeff. I'm just glad I could see you once again. I haven't told anyone this, but you were my first crush. I saw you asleep on your desk, your head on your arms, you were so beautiful, I couldn't stop thinking of you. You never forget your first crush." I said, looking down to the floor. "I just have one request..." I started, he looked at me in confusion once again. "A kiss." I said simply.

"A-A-A-A... Kiss?" He asked. I giggled, he was still that little kid I loved. I nodded and he twiddled the knife in hs hands. He nodded, but didn't make eye contact until I stepped forward and placed my hand on his chin. I drew his face towards me. I smiled t him. I rubbed my finger along the scars he dragged up his face. I moved my lips towards his...

*A/N: I'd love for you guys to review. This is my very first 'X Reader' FanFic, so please be gentle with your reviews. I've never written this way before, but I love Jeff so I had to :P May do a chapter two, may not. Tell me if you'd like that.*


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N: To my own surprise, here's a second chapter. I didn't expect many people to want a second part, but a few of you guys did. So I hope you like this one as much as the first. I would love you guys to review for me. Thank you :)*

He pushed me back and stared at me. Without eyelids I guess he always stared at people, but even though his face was burned, and disfigured, I could see the shock in his face. The confusion.

"I'm here to send you to sleep. You're awfully tired." He said, tightening his grip on the knife. I don't think he trusted me. I'm not surprised. How long was he alone for?

"You should get some sleep too. You need to have one night of rest."

"Nobody sends me to sleep!" He shouted, stepping back and half hiding in the darkness. I sighed, he didn't understand.

"Not in that way Jeff. I mean a rest, in bed, for few hours." I said softly, trying to reasure him.

"I can't." He said, little emotion in his voice. He pointed the knife to his eyes, making me remember his eyelids. They were missing.

I looked around the bottom of my bed, and Jeff watched as I did it. I think he was confused, and curious.

He was curious at school too, when he wasn't asleep. I sat up.

In my hand was a sleeping mask. That covers your eyes.

"I don't know if this will work, but you could use this. And you could get some rest." I said, smiling at him. He looked at me in such an unreadable way.

I wasn't sure if it was confusion, fear, disbelief. Or who knows what. I smiled softly again at hm, trying to best to calm him down.

It was almost ridiuclous. There was a man in my room, who had killed so many people. But when I look at him, I still see that poor, scared, alone boy. And I can't bring myself to hurt him, or deny him the help and attension he needs.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked. His voice making him sound angry, but the look on his face showed me he was curious. I could read him now, his face had softened.

"Help. Is that so hard to believe?" I asked him, before tapping the bed. It was big enough for two. He shuffled around the room. I'm not sure why. He then stood by the window, looking out.

"The police will arrive when I sleep won't they?!" He said, snapping at me.

"You'd of seen me ring them wouldn't you. Look, Jeff. I don't like seeing people left alone and scared. it's my nature to help everyone. Everyone. Even you." I said, trying to get through to him.

He moved to the bed, and sat down beside me. He stared for a moment.

"If you're lying. I will send you to sleep. Mother lied to me, she didn't agree with my change, the way I made myself beautiful. I put her to sleep, she's been sleeping for three years now." And with that, he lay down, and put the mas over his eyes.

His breathing softened, I heard it change and he relaxed. He may have already fallen to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, and saw Jeff still sleeping. I slid slowly out of bed and went downstairs.

I made myself a cup of coffee. To help me wake up. And decided Jeff might like one. So I made him one and took it upstairs.

I was in my bed clothes, but Jeff was still in his trousers and hoodie. He must of slid his shoes off as he got into bed last night, as I saw them on the floor. I placed the cup of coffee down on the night stand on the side he was asleep on. I smiled to myself and moved to my computer.

I had some work to catch up on. So I thought i'd do it now, while Jeff was peacefully resting.

He began to stir, and he made a few odd noises. I guess it startled him for a moment not being able to see. Without his eyelids, he's not been able to close his eyes for 3 years.

He removed his face mask and his eyes wandered around the room until they landed on me.

"What're you doing?" He asked me, a slight grogginess added to his gruff voice.

"Just some work. I have to finish it by the weekend." I said back.

Here I am, having a casual conversation with a serial killer who slept in my bed last night. I should be scared out of my mind, but the glint in his almost dead eyes made me feel so wonderful. I guess I was helping someone who felt alone.

"You didn't call the police. Or try to run away?" He asked me, standing up to look out of the window.

"Of course not. I offered to help you. Not hinder you." He looked at me, cautiously walking over to me.

"Th-thank you." He said in a barely audible whisper.

I smiled at him, and pointed to the drink by his bedside. He walked over and stared at it. He picked it up and took a sip. I got back to my work as he walked around the bedroom, not for any real reason.

I wonder how this would turn out...

*A/N: And there we have part two. I may or may not carry on. This was only a one shot thing in my mind, but if you guys want i'll carry on. I'm not sure if the story will try to stop Jeff killing, or help him with it. I'd like any feedback you guys have :) Thank you.*


End file.
